The Others That Keep a Story Going
by Lilyanatos
Summary: I know the title does nothing for this but please read. So what if someone had seen Dustfinger, Basta, and Capricorn disappear that night. What would they say. There is always an underlining story that you find when you read between the lines.
1. The Beginning of it All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inkheart Cornelia Funke does. I don't own any of her characters or any mention to anything in the book. I do however own Luna, her powers and anything not in the original story. **

**a/n: I hope you like it. the chapters will probably be short due to me having written this is school on paper while i should have been doing somthing else. though i hope you enjoy it. R&R please.**

_**1**_

_**The Beginning of it All**_

_**There is always and underlying story you find when you read between the lines. **_

An eight year old girl walked cautiously through the Wayless Wood. She was hoping to find someone and avoid others. She breathed a sigh of relief as the sun dropped beyond the horizon. The dark came quickly. She loved the settling dark as the stars seemed to gather around her and then vanish into the sky. She smiled brightly as the noon slowly rose to dance across the sky. She turned around suddenly staring straight into a bright fireball.

"Luna," came a man's voice. "What are you doing here you know it's no place for you?"

"I know Dustfinger but the Adderhead and Capricorn called for me. I do not…"She couldn't say the rest for her mouth had been covered.

"Basta let her go!"

His hold on the girl became tighter. "NO!" As he said this a pale man with no emotion stepped up. Luna shivered against Basta.

"Capricorn I have the girl." The man only nodded.

A few minutes later a battle started and Luna was pushed roughly to the ground.

Meanwhile a man was reading from a book to his wife while their daughter played on the floor.

Suddenly everyone disappeared. Luna blinked and opened her mouth to scream. A woman now stood where the others had been. The woman looked bewildered and lost. Luna got up and walked tentatively towards the woman.

"H…Hello" The woman looked at her.

"Where am I?"

"The outskirts of Capricorn's Village."

Luna shifted uncomfortable then began to cry. The woman scared as she was felt bad for the child more then herself. She put her arms around the small girl to comfort her.

A few days later Luna found out that the woman's name was Teresa but she liked to call her Resa. They had fled Capricorn's village and Resa disguised herself as a male. Luna was like any typical other little girl save for a few random things that happened at night. So the pair looked like father and daughter. They were talking about one thing or another when Luna got a funny feeling and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was standing in an alley, with brightly colored houses on each side. She stumbled out of the alley and into the sun tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile Teresa sighed and wished she could be with the child. She knew however that if it was dark where Luna had ended up then she would not be scared or uncomfortable for long.

Luna staggered through the streets until someone grabbed her arm steadying her. She shivered and screamed.

"Shh, child I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you," came an kind older lady's voice.

She looked at the lady and nodded. He eyes finally getting used to the brightness. She took the lady's hand and walked with her.

"What is your name young one?"

"Luna"

"Do you have a last name?"

"I don't know. My parents died not to long after I was born. All anyone has ever called me is Luna."

The lady nodded as she stopped at a house. She opened the door and lead Luna inside. The house was huge there was another door leading somewhere else and books on a table. Luna ran to the table picking up the book as the older lady looked on smiling.

"So you read. Let's get you something to eat."

Luna only nodded following the lady into the kitchen.

"I'm Amy by the way."

"Nice to meet you and thank you." Luna curtsied as she ended her words.


	2. Two Years later

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything that pretains to the book the author does. I do own Luna.**_

**_2_**

_**There's always an underlying story that you find when you read between the lines.**_

Two years later Luna was out sitting in a circle with a bunch of other children listening to Mr. Darius read. She always loved listening to him. A bird appeared out of nowhere and flew off. Darius finished his story and everyone left save for Luna. She took Darius's hand and they walked down the street. Little did they know what Basta was watching then closely.

Darius left Luna at Amy's. Amy had adopted Luna so to speak. Darius went next door to his home. A few housr later they were all eating dinner. Luna silently listening to Amy and Darius talk. She had an odd feeling, like the ones she used to get at home when something bad was gonna happen. She toyed with what was left on her plate and was soon dimissed to go and play. Darius left shortly after.

Luna was reading outside on the steps when Basta came up to her. He took the book away. She looked up at him in fear and shock. She let out a scream as he grabed her and spun her around, holding his knife to her thoart, covering her mouth. He was about to take her away when Darius came out having heard her scream Basta smiled, he'd be getting both tonight.

"Let go of the girl!"

"No."

Darius came closwer and Basta pressed his knife harder into her throat yet not drawing blood.

"One more step old man and she dies."

Darius finally noticed the knife and stood where he was in horror. Basta moved the knife from the center of her throat to the right side and plunging his knife in deep cutting her from the front to the back. It wouldn't kill her that way. Luna screamed, but it was muffled as she gaged on her own blood. Her hand was at her right side trying to stop the blood. Basta threw her to the floor. Darius quickly ran to her. Her hand was still on her neck. Shortly after she blacked out with the full knowledge that she'd be back with Capricorn soon, not that Capricorn himself was a bad person.

Basta picked her up and threw her limp body over his shoulder, grabbed Darius and disappeared into the night.

"The child needs a doctor."

Darius was pressing a piece of his shirt against Luna's wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"worry about your own neck. Not another word!"

Basta drove into a parking lot that lead to a deserted village. Darius saw a few men clothed all in black that blended with the night. Basta came around picked up Luna and took both her and Darius to Capricorn.

Capricorn's pale face and emotionless eyes looked Darius over.

"You will read my followers out of this book, but first i need to test you."

He motioned to Basta.

"Take him to a room make him comfortable and look him in got it!"

Basta nodded and took Darius roughly away.

"The girl!"

"Is none of your concern!" hissed Capricorn.

a/n; yea probably not the best in the world. i hope i kinda got the characters down.


	3. Back with Capricorn

_**3**_

**There's always an underlying story that you find when you read between the lines...**

As promised, Darius was locked into a room. Luna stired and went still again as Capricorn watched her. He moved form his chair nd picked her up shaking her. "Luna I know you hear me." Luna's eyes shot open, but it took her a long time to focus. She gaged blood coming out of her mouth but it wasn't alot and her neck had stopped. He placed her on her feet and she staggard, whipping the blood fomr her mouth.

Luna finally focused on Capricorn. "That was a warning Luna. Don't stray form me again! On top of that you should have found me when you first got here." She opened her mouth to protest but he raised his hand and she closed it. Basta walked in looking at Capricorn. "Take the little one here to the cage. I don't think she's learned her lesson yet. Oh and Basta don't be so hot to use your knife against her we need her alive." Basta only nodded dragging Luna out and throwing her inot an aold horse stall leaving only a glass of water. Luna curled up in the corner put her head down and cried. She finally drifted off sleep.

She woke a few hours later to Basta calling her name. She had a terrible headache and as Basta pulled her up she staggered and fell. Basta caught her and held her against him. She was so dizzy that she passed out and Basta finally just carried her to Capricorn's house.

"Is she wake yet Basta?" "Only slightly" Luna stired in his arms and opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the room. Basta put her down and she focused on Capricorn. "Hello Luna" "Bow before him girl," snapped Basta. Luna only stood making no reply. "Basta! That is enough! go get the reader." He obeyed and disappeared without another word.

Luna stared at Capricorn for a long time befor she finally curtsied to him. "Come closer Luna." She obeyed never once speaking a word. It was dark outside, and all the lights in the house flickered. "why so nervous Luna? I'm not going to punish you." He creassed her cheek as she kneeled before him.

"Don't touch her!" He head snapped around all to quickly and she fell laying on the floor shuddering. "watch it Reader!" Darius got free form Basta and ran to Luna picking her up. "what have you dont to her?" He looked up at Capricorn. "That's none of you concern." A book fell to the floor next to him. "Read!" Darius made protest until Basta took Luna from him chocking her until she finally passed out. Darius then read shivering and tripping over words. Finally the house filled with money that would last them for a little while. He was taken back to his room.

Luna had moved into a corner after she woke again. "Luna my child come here." She obeyed staggering again from light headedness. Basta returned and Capricon instructed him on where to take Luna.

Basta threw her into a room.The lights were so bright that Luna had to close her eyes, "Basta its too bright in here..." "Quiet!" He lead her to the bed. She began to shiver against Basta. She felt him pick her up and lay her on the bed. She couldn't or didn't want to remember what happened next but it was nothing bad just the near it. Her eyes shot open plunging the house into darkness so quickly that Basta stumbled as he made the last knot in the robe that had tied her to the bed with. "Basta! Why the hell did the lights go off," came Capricorn's voice. The lights dimmed back on. Luna untied herself and she ran.

She got through the village unseen. She could see as well if not better then a cat in the darkness. She finally stopped running and collapsed on the ground passing out. Shadows came and gave her cover keeping an eye on her.

Capricorn walked to a stunned Basta. "Basta leave her be. Send someone to fine her. NOW!" Basta did as he was told he knew punishment would come later. Capricorn shook his head. He needed Luna and her powers, which even in this world she seemed to still have. He gave an evil smirck and seemed to just vanish from the spot.

a/n: hope you enjoyed please review.


	4. Return Again to Stay

**4**

_**Return again to Stay**_

_**There's always an underlying story that you find when you read between the lines.**_

A week and a day later two of Capricorn's men found Luna. They bundled her up seeing as it was almost winter and she was shivering. They drove her this time to a different village. They took her straight to Capricorn after they left the car in a parking lot.

"Nice to have you back Luna."

Luna almost instantly obeyed the suttle command for her. She knelt done before him head bent low expecting punishment for running. He lifter her face staring into her eyes. Luna had alway wondered about the looks her gave. If only he knew what his eyes gave away.

"Luna why did you run?" He turned away from her expecting her to answer him in full truth.

"Basta put me in too bright a room and..and tied me done to the bed in it." She shivered fighting back the tears and memory or horror.

"Alright, Come and sit on my lap little one." (Yes capricorn can have a heart sometimes).

Luna obeyed and buried her head into him. Hours later she woke up in a dimly lite bedroom. She shivered crying realizing that it was all starting over again. She was glad however that it would be a long time before the Magpie would show up. She hated Capricorn's mother almost as much as the woman herself hated her. She pushed the thoughts away and got comfortable again. She stared at the ceiling and yawned. It was dark by now. She slowly got out of bed. She suddenly heard footsteps.

"Capricorn..." Basta was outside her room. She slid down the wall in a corner as Basta entered. He yanked her up and pushed her out of the room. He held her so tightly that she wanted to scream but didn't.

They entered Capricorn's room. Darius and Capricorn looked up at them. Darius almost ran to Luna until he saw the gleam of Basta's knife.

"READ!" Capricorn was getting angry. Darius stumbled over some words and in the end two men stood in the center of the room. Carpricorn smiled until he realized ones face was smashed in a bit and the other started limping.

"Take him to his room!" He roared. There of course was the obvious annoyance in his voice.

Luna wanted to scream. The two people she feared most over Basta now stood before Capricorn.

"Take her to her room."

They obeyed grabing her tightly. Luna hid her fear and tears. They threw her in her room turning all the lights on making it too bright for her to see. She staggard to the bed laying down and wrapping herself in the darkness of her blankets. The room vanished from site in a way and the lights dimmed again. The two men cursed as the staggarded out.

**author: I'm not that cruel i swear.**

**Luna:Right**

**Shadows: Do we need to mention the time...**

**Author: Alright Alright so i can be. I hope you all enjoyed more is coming your way. Promise. I'm being slow work and everything else sorry it's taken so long to update. By the way I don't one Capricorn, Basta, Darius, and the two that came out of Inkheart either. The author of Inkheart does. I do however own Luna.**


	5. Return of Mortola Punishments

**5**

_**Return of the Magpie/Punishments**_

_**There is always an underlying story that you find when you read between the lines.**_

Two days later Luna was in her room this time waiting for Capricorn's summons. She got up and opened her door as Basta's footsteps approached. She walked past him heading for the church as Basta turned to follow. Darius was to read a few of the women servants and Mortola/The Magpie out.

"Ah Luna."

She nodded at Capricorn and took her spot as Darius started reading. After an hour the Magpie was standing in the center of the room. A chold chill ran down Luna's back. the Magpie walked to Capricorn. Luna bowed and existed the church. She was the first to leave and let mother and son get caught up. Darius was scolded and through in the cage. Luna wanted to tell them that they should stop scaring Darius. He alway stuttered when he was scared. A few hours later Luna was called into the Magpie's service.

Luna was cleaning clothes when Mortola walked up to her with Resa. Mortola was obviously annoyed.

"Lunar Star. Show Resa your room you shall be sharing."

Luna nodded in surprise to see Resa. She lead her to her room and helped her get situated. Luna handed her a pencil and paper once she finally realized that Resa didnt' have her voice. Resa's questions in regards to her flew across the page.

"I ran," was Luna's only reply when Resa asked about why she was limping. Resa shook her head, but Luna smiled.

"It was worth the risking the punishment." Luna jumpped up and ran form the room mumbling. Resa came out sometime later to help her finish up what she had been doing. She realized a fresh bruise on Luna's face. She remembered that Luna never cried or showed much emotion when it came to being in pain. She sighted and started on dinner.

Resa wrote, "Luna what else have they done to you."

Luna didn't answer her in words. She moved her hair reveilding the scar on her neck. Resa's eyes widened as she asked another question that she already knew the answer too. This time Luna only answered with the name "Basta". This would continue for five more years minus a small enterance of an old friend. LUna had tried running again, but the punishment had almost killed her and she never did it again. Many others now followed Capricorn. Most against their own wills. Many were read out, but most came form neighbouring villages. They were all traped in the nightmare of Inkheart.

By the age of 16 Luna hand been in bed with most of the men. How she manged to still be a virgin was beyone the comprehension of a normal person. It is not say that the men didn't try. It just never happened. After awhile most of the men left her alone, except for three, and Luna was punished off and on for one thing or another. Punishment was a night with one of the three. Things had died down and become routine until one nighth when Dustfinger ented the village and had told Capricorn where to fined Silvertoungue. Luna followed him.

"Dust you know Capricorn in decieving you. He can read you back." Dustfinger shook his head and disappeared. She stood there looked out in the direction he had gone.

"Don't you have work."

She spun around looking into Basta's knife. "Next time that fire eater come back. I'll kill him."

Luna stayed frozen to the spot watching Basta's knife. "You wouldn't be able to you coward!"

She reached out and grabbed his good luck charms dashing off. A black cat crossed Basta's path. He freaked and ran off. Luna entered his house taking his good luch charms throwing them out of hiding them elsewhere. She'd get in deep trouble but she didn't care. She placed what she had taken form his neck on the pillow and ran to her room collasping on the bed. Resa looked at her with interest. Luna on said his name at first then went on.

"He said he'd kill Dust." She was shiving now as Resa put her arms around her comforting her.

Basta was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Flatenose walked up to him scaring the living day lights out of him.

"Curse that Lunar Devil!" Flatnose backed away as Basta went to find Mortola who would tell Caricorn later when asked.

"Basta i will deal with her, but i will leave the rest of the punishment to you."

Basta only smiled and left to go to his house cursing her again when he had to go in search of items.

Luna and Resa were making the final preperations for bed when The Magpie barged in.

"Luna star! Come with me NOW!"

Luna took on glance at Resa as she obeyed. She was drug out of the room and out back.

"Don't you dare do a thing like what you did to Basta. Ever again!"

Luna shivered making no sound as the beating started and the men came to watch some even joined in. Luna couldn't remember much of it, but with it stopped she knew she was being drug to Basta's. When they got there he grabbed her form the Magpie and walked with her throwing her in a cage.

"I'll be back for you later." With his knife he cut her arms and left.

Luna curled up in the corner.

Hours later Basta returned. He had gone off to Mo also known as Silvertoungue. He came in as she looked up still holding her arm. Luna knew it was going to bea long next few hours before the sun saved her. She made no noise or protest as he lifted her dress and placed the cold blade of his knife on her stomach.

"I will teach you not to do that child!"

Luna closed her eyes as she felt the blade enter her. She only gasped as Basta pulled it back out. Then made nice slash marks down her sides. She had been laying down, so he forced her up and against the wall hard letting her slide down and forcing her into the wall again. Through it all she didn't scream in pain like she wanted too. Minutes later he drug her Mo's cell.

"This is what happens if you don't obey."

He threw her to the floor leaving in a huff. Luna gaged moving into a corner holding her stomach. Mo looked at her in astonishment. She curled up trying to stop the bleeding. Blood started to slowly flow from her mouth. Her whole body shook. Mo was lost for words and didn't know how to help. Moments later Flatnose came in and took her out mumbling something about letting her die.

Capricorn roared, "Basta I'VE TOLD YOU. DO NOT GO KNIFE HAPPY ON HER!" Mortola came to Basta's aid but Capricorn didn't care. Flatnose brough her in. She collapsed before Capricorn. She was loosing conciousness. Capricorn lifted her head up. "Get the doctor. NOW!" It seemed like and enternity before Luna gave in and fall unconcious.

Moment's later the doctor was there fixing her up as best as he could.

"She's lucky a few minutes more and she's have been dead."

Capricorn nodded and glared over at Basta. The doctor finised up and left.

"take her to Resa. Basta bring me Silvertoungue."

Flatnose walked up to Luna and Resa's room and placed Luna on the bed and left. Resa ran to Luna's side. As the sun hit its midday spot Luna's eyes fluttered open. the sun lite the room even more making it brighter then Luna liked it. Resa looked at her with a relieved smile.

"What happened. My head is pounding." Resa's hands flew wildly and Luna caught it all.

an: I know i know i'm mean sorry. hehehe hope you like.


End file.
